The properties of caustics for alkalies are such that these materials attack animal matter and dissolve the epidermis of the skin. Caustic substances also evolve irritating fumes and can cause severe and painful burns to exposed skin and eyes. There is, therefore, a need for a composition of matter for controlling and cleaning up spilled liquid alkalies. Prior to this invention a formulation for control of caustic spills has been marketed by J. T. Baker Chemical Company. Said formulation was a two composition formulation that involved two steps in the neutralization-absorbtion process. That is, the formulation comprised a first component consisting of a mixture of granular citric acid monohydrate and powdered bromothymol blue, sodium salt and a second, separate component consisting of calcined atapulgite clay. Said two component formulation, although useful, was both cumbersome and inconvenient to use in many cases due simply to its two component nature. Thus, a single formulation useful as a caustic spill control formulation is both needed and desirable and additionally, such a single formulation that permits control of spilled liquid caustics at a relatively safe rate and at a cost that is not prohibitively expensive would be most desirable.